


Spaced Out

by nakile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakile/pseuds/nakile
Summary: Lance finds Coran's Space Weed stash and brings Keith and Hunk along on the adventure. Meanwhile, a technological discovery by Pidge allows her to record them for blackmail. When Shiro finds out, how will he react?





	1. Lighting Up

“I knew it!” Lance shouted with glee in his voice as he passed through the doorway. “I knew Coran was holding out on us!” He raised his arms in victory over finding what Keith, Hunk, and he had started out on a quest to find a little over an hour ago.

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

The three had been setting in the kitchen of the Castle of Lions eating the now infamous green goo when the topic came up. “You ever wonder why Coran is so... out there?” Lance opened with.

“No,” Keith shot back instantly. Lance responded with a scowl.

“He’s probably just that way Lance,” Hunk replied. “You’re both kinda similar actually.”

“Hmm, yeah isn’t that the truth,” Keith added.

“Hey! I resent that!” Lance snapped back at them as he jumped up onto his chair and struck a pose. “I am in no way as dramatic, or excitable, or puzzling as Coran!”

Keith and Hunk both glared at each other, then at Lance up on the chair. “Uh Lance,” Hunk muttered pointing at Lance’s feet. Lance looked down at the chair, which he just noticed he was standing on, and sighed.

“Okayfine,” he gasped in defeat. “Maybe I am a little like him,” he said as he slumped back down into his chair. “But work with me here guys! You gotta admit it, he has this certain... flair to him that just doesn’t seem natural!”

Keith sighed, knowing they were in for a long ride. “Lance... where are you going with this?”

“Where I’m going with this,” Lance said, pausing for added drama, “is that Coran is obviously on drugs!”

“Yeah... obviously!” Keith replied with dripping sarcasm.

“It’s true!” Lance went on. “And I would bet you all it’s weed! All the smart people are stoners!”

“Lance, Coran isn’t a stoner,” Keith replied looking more and more visibly frustrated.

“He totally is a stoner.”

“Hunk...” Keith turned to his left. “Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“Hey!”

“Lance,” Hunk started, “I don’t think Alteans would be stoners, they’re like a super advanced race and super wise. And Coran is like, 600 years old. Could anyone be a stoner for 600 years..?”

“Hmm...” Lance fell into a deep thought, looking much like ‘The Thinker.’ After a few moments he snapped back up. “You know what, you’re right!” Hunk and Keith both sighed in relief. They didn’t like where this was going earlier. “Coran doesn’t smoke weed, I mean look around us!” Lance hops up onto his feet and grabs a plate of green goo.

“This isn’t just goo, it’s Space Goo! Very high tech.” Then he grabs a fork. “And this isn’t just a fork, it’s a Space Fork!” And this...” he reached for the glass of water “is uh... wait... this is just normal boring water.”

“Just a constant presence in the Universe Lance!” Keith gritted back. It looks like Lance hadn’t been defused after all.

“Yeah yeah well anyway...” Lance sat back down facing away from other others and grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. “What I’m getting at here is... Coran doesn’t smoke weed. No way.” Lance spun in his chair to face his two _pal_ adins and with a serious look in his face, moved his hand to point his finger the air. “He smokes Space Weed!”

A groaning sound filled the room as Keith double face palmed and Hunk let his upper body slam down on the table, causing everything on it to chatter slightly as his dug both his hands into his hair.

“Lance...” Keith started, this time not even wanting to ask because he already knew the answer, “where are you going with this now?”

“Somewhere on this castle ship, there is not just any ordinary weed, but Space Weed,” Lance began. “And I’m gonna find that Space Weed and I’m gonna enjoy it every bit as much as Coran!” And with that declaration, Lance stood up and headed for the door. But not before running into Hunk who jumped out in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Lance, buddy, pal...” Hunk started, “You’re not serious, are you? You’re just playing us right?”

“Nope!” Lance said without hesitation as he pushed past Hunk and headed for the door.

“I better follow him. Nothing good can come of him wandering off on a mission like this,” Keith said as he stood up and followed Lance out the door.

“I better not leave them alone with something like this...” Hunk said to himself as he took Keith’s lead and followed.

“LANCE,” Keith shouted trying to catch up to him. Lanced stopped and turned to him. “This whole thing is silly. You’re not gonna find Space Weed and Coran isn’t a stoner.”

“It’s doesn’t hurt to try Keith! You never know what’s out there! Who would have believed any of... this...” Lance spun in a circle with his arms open, motioning to the entire Castle of Lions, “would even be possible?” Lance went on. “Why are you so against me looking for it too, huh? Are you afraid I’m right?”

Keith sighed his biggest sigh yet. “Lance that’s beside the point. But I would be willing to bet there is no Space Weed. It doesn’t make sense.”

Lance picked up on Keith's mention of the b-word. “Bet huh. Yeah I’ll throw down a bet. How about this...” Lance paused in thought for a second as Hunk joins back up with the two.

“If I find the Space Weed, which I will, you all will have to join me in smoking up!”

Hunk starts. “I’m not smoking Space Weed. Sounds like a bad idea, even worse than smoking normal weed. Unless...” Hunks face scrunched together in a smirk. “How about for our part of this... If we don’t find the Space Weed, which we won’t, you gotta try cooking for us for two weeks so I can take a turn making fun of your cooking!”

“Deal!” Lance said without hesitance. “And you Keith? What am I not going to have to do for you when I find the Space Weed that we’re all going to smoking in no time at all?”

After a few moments of deep thought, Keith’s face scrunched together in a smirk much like Hunks. “Here’s what you're going to have to do, for a month, when we find out you’re full of shit.” Keith walked up to Lance and began whispering into his ear.

Hunk couldn’t catch what Keith was saying to Lance, but there’s no way it was anything good. All he could notice was the blush that begin to appear on Lance’s face.

“Uh yeah okay!” Lance said when Keith was finished, stepping back from him. “Even if I lose, which I won’t, you can bet I’ll be enjoying every second of that Keith so... I don’t even know where you’re trying to go with that!”

“Oh you’ll see...” Keith replied ominously.

“Guys what are you two even talking about? I don’t like this,” Hunk said.

“Nothing!” both of them shot back simultaneously.

“It’s not even gonna happen Hunk, so don’t worry about it!” was Lance’s final answer.

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

To the dismay of Hunk and Keith, the quest to find Coran’s Space Weed consisted of walking to his section of the ship and checking on only several different rooms. The lack of security and secrecy was frightening.

“I knew it!” Lance shouted with glee in his voice as he passed through the doorway. “I knew Coran was holding out on us!” He raised his arms in victory over finding what Keith, Hunk, and he had started out on a quest to find a little over an hour ago. “Look at this! It’s a full blown operation!” Keith spat out in excitement over the bedroom size hydroponic setup. “Dozens of plants! And it’s purple! Look.” He gets up close to one of the plants, pointing at it while looking back at the doorway towards his _pal_ adins. “Purple! Can you believe it?”

Keith and Hunk stood at the doorway and if you hadn’t know what they were looking at you would think it was death himself. Hunk tried to reason it out first.

“But why... how? When? When does he? And why? And what. Why? Uuuuuh...” Hunk was at a loss for words. Keith takes his turn.

“This can’t be happening,” Keith mumbled loudly hunched against the doorway with his brooding face down to the floor. “Coran grows Space Weed. It’s right there in front of me. Coran’s Space Weed.”

“Alright guys!” Lance said cheerfully as his hopped onto their defeat with victory. “Let’s light up!”

“Oh no,” Keith said with determination. “We’re not smoking that crap. It’s a bad idea.”

“But you made a deal!” Lance reasoned with a sadness in his voice.

“Cause I didn’t think we would actually find it!” How was this happening? Keith didn’t know.

“Well we did, so you gotta get high with me!” Lance looked over to Hunk “You too pal!”

“I don’t know Lance,” Hunk started, “It’s Space Weed, not, weed weed? What if it’s not compatible with our chemistry or something and is instead like really, reaaaally poisonous?”

“Well, if the first puff is bad, we’ll know and stop!” Lance said with a proud smile like he was the expert.

“Laaaaance,” Hunk moaned. “We’re not doing this.”

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

Pidge sat in the cargo bay that she had claimed at the start of the whole Voltron adventure with all sorts of useful trash spread around her. Hard at work at a castle computer terminal, which also had a plate of green goo setting on it which she was slowly eating from.

She had been working on a project with the castle’s sensors. Since they are, to quote Pidge, “a wide band EM range device that appear capable of detecting pretty much any and all frequencies of EM radiation, along with having beam forming,” the idea of trying to pull in the frequencies related to visible light soon entered her mind. Combined with the previously mentioned beam forming, she theorized it could make a sort of camera.

With a press of a few more keys Pidge saw an image of herself standing at a terminal on her terminal. She turned her head to look at the sensor mounted high in the cargo bay. “Oh sweet, it works!” She turned back around and looked at herself on the screen. “And it looks pretty good considering how I’m doing it.”

She spent a few moments, leaning back in her chair, trying to think about its applications. “Maybe I could find where the others are at right now with this,” Pidge whispered to herself as she leaned forward and began working the keys on the terminal again.

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

The three _pal_ adins were glue to the floor like stones in a clear space at the end of Coran’s Space Weed room with a smokey haze hovering above them, which was illuminated by the purple grow lights. Keith and Lance were laying against the wall next to each other and Hunk was on the floor in front of them.

“Guys... I feel like... I’m in the future,” Lance said, covering his face up with his right hand. “Holy shit.”

Keith looked over at Lance and... started laughing at him. Keith was laughing, which made Hunk start laughing.

“Keeeeeeth!” He wheezed. “You’re laghiiinnnng! Guuuuys oh my God! Guuuuys.” Hunk could barely breathe.

“I’m laughing because,” Keith paused suppressing a chuckle, “this bastard here is a goof,” Keith finished as he took his fist and very slowly and lightly pushed it into Lance’s right cheek in what could have been a punch but in every single way was not.

And then he just held it there for a few seconds before Lance slid his hand over and grabbed Keith’s and held them both right there. “Keith,” Lance said holding his expression neutral with a blush slowly overtaking it, “are you trying to fist me?”

“Oh. My. Gooood,” Keith mumbled as he slumped over Lance’s chest, using his hands to hang off his shoulders. “I hate you soooo much.”

“Gooooood once Laaaance.” Hunk mumbled between his chuckles. Lance gave a cheeky smile with a slightly deeper blush than before.

“Aren’t you guys glad that you got high with me?” Lance said. “It was tooootally worth it! We’re having a great time!”

Keith snorted. “I’m weed salesman Lance! Supplies are limited! Operators are standing by!” He said in a mocking and drawn out deep voice as he clawed himself up Lance’s body and began to rub his cheek on Lance’s.

“Shutuup!” Lance stammered as he lightly pushed Keith off of him, which was all it took to send Keith onto the floor next to Hunk, who continued to die of laughter.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it Lance! We’re established!” Keith rolled onto his back for leverage and launched himself back up toward Lance.

“Staaaaaap!” Lance complained as Keith latched back onto him. “Not right here!” he added in a slightly urgent voice.

“Hmm...?” Keith stopped, moving away from Lance trying to process what could be wrong. “Oh,” he said as he looked over to Hunk who was still on the floor laughing uncontrollably. “I really doubt he’s paying too much attention to anything right now.”

“I don’t know...” Lance said with hesitance.

“Lance...” Keith started. “Hunk is your best friend and he _knows_. What are you afraid of? Hey Hunk... What do boyfriends do?”

“Exactly what you two are doing right now!” Hunk squeaks out.

“There you go!” Keith said triumphantly. “Now, can I massage your shoulders? I’m dying to massage those things.” Keith moved toward Lance with a smile on his face. “Pleeease?”

“Unnng... fine,” Lance said defeated at he turned to face his back toward Keith. Keith slurred over to him and put his hands to work on Lance’s shoulders. Lance relaxed into Keith’s hands and his mind cleared enough for a topical thought to enter it.

“Uh...” Lance started, “You guys wanna smoke some more?”

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

Pidge sat at her terminal after having long tuned into her paladin pals savoring in Coran’s Space Weed. A glare off her glasses obscured her eyes as she watched the evens unfold in front of her. A small black cartridge could be seen plugged into the terminal next to the screen. It was labeled “Blackmail Recording.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will officially put me in the multi-chapter club. I almost got the second one finished, but the rest will take a while. I want to say expect 4-6 when it's done but anything is possible this early on and I hate making promises and breaking them.
> 
> I also wish to state that I write this as a tale of the adventures in which primarily certain older adolescents/young adults undertake. If you are reading this there is a chance you have either a past, current, or potential future interest in marijuana. Attitudes are changing in notable parts of the world on marijuana. Despite this I can not endorse running blindly into marijuana use and this fic should not be seen as an endorsement of such either. You must evaluate if using it is compatible with you personal moral code and beliefs, in addition to evaluating both your governments laws and the ways in which they are enforced before using it. You should also seek out the advice of trusted individuals in your life who it would be safe to ask about their experiences or opinions, if possible. Finally on the Internet there are many resources which can help you, but I would express a lot of caution. Avoid exaggerated and emotional arguments of which there are plenty of on all sides of the topic.


	2. The Munchies

“Guys! I’m soooo hungry,” Hunk whined holding his belly. “My stomach feels like a black hole.”

Lance wanted to respond to Hunk but was having trouble. Keith was not only laying on top of him, but also giving a somewhat squeezing hug. “Yuuuh,” he managed to get out. He started slapping on Keith’s back with his free hands to get him to loosen up. Keith took the signal and rolled off him and to the side.

“I could eat something too,” said Keith, turning his eyes to Lance. “Not sure if it would be food though,” he added, directing his voice toward Lance with a quieter tone.

Lance groaned. “Jesus Keith, you’re such a pervert when you’re high,” he said with a sigh in his voice.

“Just feelin’ loose and open,” Keith responded, “Like you will be soon.”

“Stoooooop!” Lance complained, turning his head away from the others and shielding it with his hand. “You didn’t even win the bet so I don’t even know where you’re going with that!”

“Oh. My. God.” Hunk started chucking one again, this time pressing his hands over his face. “I should have know! It was a sexy bet.” His laugh deepened.

Lance shot up off the ground and headed for the door, ready to put the topic behind him. “We’re starting our munchies quest now!” He opened the door and jumped back a little. “Fuck! It’s bright out there!” He whined, shielding his eyes.

Keith stood up to follow. “Oop,” he quipped as he spent a few seconds adjusting to his weed legs, then took a quick glance around to see if he had be caught. (Pidge laughed.) He then looked over to Hunk who looked more zonked out than ever. “Uh Hunk, you there?”

“Uhbwuh?” Hunk responded snapping out of it. “Oh! Hi Keith,” Hunk started laughing. “Heh. ‘High’ Keith, get it?” he added.

“Huunk,” Keith said. “We’re getting food now? You said you’re hungry?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Hunk perked up at the thought and began to try to stand up. “Oh man, this is weird guys! Oh man...” he said as he managed to roll over and get on all fours. “Oh man... uh...” Hunk continued to struggle and he crawled over to the nearest wall, and then used it as support to push himself into a stand. “Oh,” he said calmly “this isn’t bad at all.”

“Hey!” Lance said from the doorway. “Are you two coming?” Hunk nodded vigorously and headed for the door, with Keith following.

The three _pal_ adins left the smokey room and venture out into the halls of the Castle of Lions. As they made their way past a series of windows looking out into space they slowed down.

“Oh man look at all that!” Lance started running up to one of the windows. “It looks even better than normal!

“I can see the glow of the galaxies!

“I feel like I could fall in and swim around in it forever!

“Guys!

“What if we could swim in space! Wouldn’t that be cool?!

“I could lick it like a hot popsicle!” Lance rambled on with his face and hands pressed against the window. Keith and Hunk watched from a distance as Lance lost it over the universe. “Angels in the architecture! Spinning in infinity! I say...” Lanced voice quieted to a whisper, “...Hallelujah...”

“Hey, Keith?” Hunk whisper with a huge smile on his face with his arms wrapped around him as if in an attempt to hold his very form together.

“Yeah?” Keith whispered back in a not much better condition, wearing a smile which was complimented by a sweaty forehead and his right hand dug deep into the back of his hair.

“Why do I have the feeling that, Lance has... experience, in all this? I’m like, just trying my best to hold it together man!”

“Well, he is the one who uh, _drug_ us into this whole thing. I should have know that he was a total pot head.“

Suddenly, Lance went silent, glued to the window.

“Uh...” Hunk said faintly above the threshold of sound. But he was stopped by the sound of Lance, beginning to sing to himself in a murmur. It sounded _like_ Hallelujah but, something was, different... the two listened in closer...

“Diiios mio.  
“Diiios mio.  
“Dios Mio!  
“Dios Mio!  
“Diiio-os, Mio!  
“Diiios mio.  
“Diiios mio...”

Hunk held both his hands over his mouth, _pressing down_ , in an attempt to suppress his laugher while Keith’s face twisted and contorted in a way which was most likely breaking several natural laws as the two attempted, and failed, to suppress their laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!” The two bursted out as they fell to the floor haphazardly, grabbing onto each other for support.

“LANCE! LAAAANCE,” Hunk shouted, “YOU’RE SO HIIIIGH!”

Lanced was instantly snapped out of his daze and looked over at the two as a deep blush quickly overtook his face. In that exact moment he would have felt content with bursting into flames and vanishing into ash, much like the two joints they smoked.

“Look who’s talking!” He shouted pointing at the two sobbing with laughter, gasping for air, and leaning on each other for dear support. “I’m over here being all intellectual and deep and having a moment and you newbies can’t even handle it!”

“You said you wanted to lick space like a hot popsicle!” Hunk squeaked. “You’re hiiiigh. So hiiiigh!”

Lance had a scowl on his face as he looked at Hunk, his _former_ best friend. Then he turned his glance to Keith. “And I know exactly what you’re going to say! So don’t even say it!” He spat out with his finger pointed.

Keith manage to calm down enough to get out a giggle laden response. “What am I going to say Lance?”

“Uh well, you know.... you know!” Lance reiterated.

“No I don’t. What was I gonna say?” Keith said, now serious with a glimmer in his eye.

“You were...” Lance slowed down. “Probably gonna say... somethin’ like... uh... ya know...” He looked down as a blush retook his face as he slanted forward with his arms hanging down loosely. He loudly whispered his response. “‘I bet Lance has a... hot popsicle.’”

Hunk and Keith glanced at each other and shared a look. Their cheeks began to inflate as they tried to suppress the laughter but...

“HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!” The two once again bursted out laughing. “LAAAANCE!” Hunk shouted, “OH MY GOD. YOU’RE SO HIIIIGH. LAAAAANCE!”

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

“I really wish it was possible for this thing to do audio right now!” Pidge shouted under her breath. She shifted around in her seat looking at the terminal from several different angles as if that would somehow solve her problem. “I hope I’m not missing anything too good,” she said in defeat.

| --- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

The trio had miraculously made it it to the kitchen. Unfortunately for their weed tinged tongues green goo was their only option.

Lance took the first few bites. “Oh man this stuff is great! You know what! I get it now! On Altea everyone was high all the time and that’s how they ate this stuff! High all the time! I bet the fall harvest was them lighting Space Weed fields on fire man! They were just... high all the time...” Content with his observation, Lance excitedly began to wharfed down the green goo.

Keith wasn’t sold. “It’s just... it fels even worrs in my mowth,” he mumbled as he spit it out. “Feels even worse in my mouth,” he clarified. “It’s so... slimy.”

“Well I think this is just how it was meant to be! This stuffs the best!” Lance beamed.

“Good to know you like slimy things in your mouth,” Keith deadpanned to Lance. Lance paused for a second with his eyes wide, looking as if he almost choked on his bite before swallowing it and dropping his spoon.

“Stooooooooooop,” Lance shouted as he waved his arms at Keith, “Stoooooooop!” Keith reached out and grabbed Lance’s wavy arms and pulled him over onto his lap.

“Hi,” Keith said as he ran his finger tips through Lance’s hair.

“Hi?” Lance responded back worried.

“Your hair is so nice,” Keith said getting straight to the point. “It’s like, coarse but soft?”

“Oop,” Lance choked out in mild chock, his eyes wide.

Noticing them, Hunk began to laugh at the other side of the table. “You two!” At the sound of Hunk’s voice Lance shot up and back into his seat, giving Keith a rather unhappy look. “Oh... Sorry...” Hunk added quietly.

“It’s fine,” Keith said.

“Hunk... what is that?” Lance asked, noticing Hunk’s activities and wanted to forget about the previous ones. Hunk had two plates of green goo. One he was actually eating. The other had a rough sculpture of a hamburger made of green goo on it, which Hunk was currently working on using a knife as a sculpting tool.

“I just though that uh...” he began to explain himself, “That if I made it look like what I wanted to eat that maybe it would... I dunno... Maybe taste like... what I wanted to taste like?” Hunk explained, getting quieter and blusher as he went on.

Lance started thinking to himself... ‘A hamburger, sounds so good...’ Then he remembered something. “Guys!” He said, “We have a cow!”

Keith slapped his left hand on the table as he rubbed his forehead with the other. “Lance... We’re not eating the cow.”

“I’m not saying we rip it apart now! But like... what else are we gonna do with it? Just have it stand around?” Lance tried to reason. “Steaks! Hamburgers! Roast! French Dips! So good...” Lance began dreaming. He was broken out of (what Keith would probably call his meat dreams) by a sniffle.

Lance looked over to Hunk. His hands were wrapped around one another in a balled up fashion and held up to his chest. His eyes were puffy with tears and he had a heartbreaking frown on his face.

“Lance, this is has been really fun and all...” Hunk forced himself through the tears, his voice wobbly, “But if you’re gonna get... so hungry... that you want to... kill our pet cow... I don’t know if I ever-want-to-get-high-with-you-AGAIN!”

Lance was frozen. He had just made Hunk cry! Keith leered a look to him that spoke it all. Lance had to fix this. ‘I gotta do something big that will grab his attention! Something that will show I’m serious!’ Lance thought to himself. ‘I got it!’

Lance started his big show by flopping down onto the table. He then began to pull his high ass slowly across it with his bare hands, making a bad squeaking sound from the lack of grip doing so, and muttering to himself in Spanish at one point about how he’s “a fat mother fucker” during the ungraceful process.

He reached Hunk after the agonizing affair and reached out, putting his hands on his _best friends_ shoulders. “Hunk!” Lance gasped out. “I’m so sorry!” he pleaded, sliding his hands down to Hunk’s torso and pulling him into a hug. “I didn’t know you loved that cow so much!”

“It’s been through so much Lance!” Hunk cried, “Abducted from Earth, kept in a shop for who knows how long, and now it’s here on this ship deep in space, so far away from home, and you just wanna eat it?”

“Hunk! I’m sorry!” Lance pleaded with his crying _pal_ adin. “I’m hungry and high and... I’m so sorry!” Lance began to tear up. His stoner ass has really done it now. He pulled himself off the table and onto Hunks lap and began to hug him. “So sorry.”

Hunk began to calm down under Lance’s embrace. He thought about how reluctant Lance was to hug anyone (even his own boyfriend). He stopped sobbing as he began to wrap his arms around Lance to return the embrace. “You mean it?” Hunk asked through his now gunky voice.

“Yes!” Lance said. “I mean it! Please don’t cry Hunk, please...” Lance pleaded has he slightly tightened his hug. Hunk returned the tighter embrace.

By now Keith had made his way around the table with a napkin. “Here,” he said, “for your nose.” Hunk glanced over to Keith and gave a smile as he reached for the napkin. Lance scooted off Hunk to give him some space.

As Hunk blew his nose Lance had a thought. “Hey Hunk, I got a much better idea,” Lance said.

“Hmm?” Hunk said as he worked at his nose.

“How about instead of eating the cow, we hug the cow.”

“Hug the coooow,” Hunk sung though the tissue. “Yes!”

“To be more precise,” Lance said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint, “smoke some more, then hug the cow.”

Hunk and Keith both stared at Lance as a mix of happiness and horror played out across their faces.

Pidge rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with this chapter even though it was mostly written when I posted the first one. Since later chapters are dealing with the fallout of not only the trio getting high, but Pidge recording it, as I started outlining the whole story I had to change some major parts of this chapter I had already written as set up for those later parts.
> 
> You'll notice that Lance is having trouble with PDA (public display of affection), which was never a problem with him and Keith until this experience of theirs since Keith would never normally act like this. I spent days trying to work a serious confrontation between the two about this issue into this chapter even though the story at the moment is still mostly comedic. No matter what I tried, it just wasn't working. So that conversation is being bunted to another chapter for when the mood is less comedic.
> 
> If a part of your story isn't working, sometimes you just gotta take it out. Doesn't mean its gone forever, it just means it's gone for now.


End file.
